Future
by Azazaza
Summary: Takasugi memeluknya erat, dan membenamkan kepala Gintoki ke dadanya / Hangat / Tanpa sadar, Gintoki membalas pelukan Takasugi / Biarkan seperti ini, Takasugi. Sebentar saja / Takasugi tersenyum hangat, mencium puncak kepala Gintoki, dan memejamkan matanya. / TakaxGin


**Gintama milik Gorila-sensei dan kawan-kawannya. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Takasugi x Gintoki**

 **-Future-**

* * *

"Gin-san? Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Shinpachi heran melihat bos rambut peraknya itu memakai pakaian lengkapnya disaat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu, otaku megane?" balas Gintoki sekenanya.

"A-Ah tidak kok. Aku kan hanya tanya." Shinpachi tersenyum kecut lalu kembali menyapu.

"Gin-channnn, aku lapar!" rengek Kagura tiba-tiba.

"Ada beberapa lembar uang di mejaku. Ambilah." Gintoki lalu dengan datar pergi.

Kagura terdiam.

"Gin-chan kenapa?" Kagura menoleh kearah Shinpachi.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Gin-san sedang ada masalah. Sudahlah, sepertinya dia tak mau kita ikut campur."

* * *

Suasana Edo yang cerah, tak membuat Gintoki berhenti dari lamunannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Malam telah larut. Terlihat tak ada orang di atas jembatan itu. Ah, mungkin sekarang tidak. Karena ada seorang pria dengan muka merahnya tengah bersandar di pembatas jembatan. Terlihat mabuk, matanya sayu, berambut perak. Ya, Gintoki Sakata._

 _Setelah minum beberapa botol sake di kedai nyonya Otose, ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya disini. Entahlah, walau kini yang terlihat ia nampak melamun dan matanya tengah menerawang._

" _Ho, padahal sudah memiliki banyak teman sekarang. Tapi kau masih saja suka menyendiri seperti ini. Kalau ada orang jahat di dekatmu, berbahaya lho, Gin.. to.. ki.. kun.." tiba-tiba seseorang membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Gintoki._

 _Tersadar, ia mencoba mengeluarkan pedang kayunya. Lambat. Orang yang ada dibelakangnya lebih dulu menarik pedang milik Gintoki dan membuangnya._

" _Mabuk membuatmu lemah ya, Gintoki." orang itu terkekeh pelan._

 _Gintoki tahu siapa dia. Suaranya, dan aroma dari orang ini, Gintoki sangat ingat._

 _Rekannya. Dulu._

 _Takasugi Shinsuke._

" _Lepaskan aku." Gintoki mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Takasugi. Tapi entah kenapa, kekuatannya menguap begitu saja._

' _Sake sialan. Kenapa orang ini ada disini saat aku sedang mabuk.'_

 _Kesal karena tak bisa melepaskan diri juga, Gintoki terdiam._

" _Mau apa kau?" tanyanya datar._

 _Tanpa disadarinya, Takasugi tersenyum tipis._

" _Kenapa samurai yang dijuluki iblis ini begitu dingin kepadaku?" Takasugi sedikit merengek._

" _Lepaskan aku sialan. Kalau kau ingin melawanku, ayo kita bertarung."_

" _Kau pikir aku kesini untuk mengajakmu bertarung, hm?"_

 _Muncul urat kesal di pelipis Gintoki._

" _Lalu kau mau apa, kerdilll?!" pekik Gintoki kesal._

" _Kau masih berani mengataiku kerdil rupanya. Sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu. Kau tahu?" balas Takasugi._

" _Kini aku bahkan bisa bersandar di pundakmu." bisiknya lalu menaruh dagunya dipundak Gintoki._

 _Gintoki terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat. Menepis perasaan aneh itu, ia tak membalas. Hanya kini menundukkan kepalanya. Masih dengan kepala Takasugi yang bersandar dipundaknya, dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Gintoki._

 _Gintoki menatap kedua tangan Takasugi yang melingkar di perutnya. Pelan, Gintoki menyentuh punggung tangan Takasugi._

" _Ada apa?" Takasugi sadar dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Gintoki._

" _T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Suhu tubuhmu dari dulu memang terasa panas ya."_

" _Hm, benarkah?"_

" _Kau tidak bisa merasakan udara dingin malam ini?" tanya Gintoki penasaran._

" _Tidak."_

 _Hanya itu. Gintoki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi._

" _Kau kedinginan?" kini Takasugi yang membuka suara._

" _T-Tidak."_

 _Memang dasarnya Gintoki orang yang tidak akan jujur atas perasaannya._

 _Takasugi membalikkan tubuh Gintoki agar menghadapnya._

" _Oi, a-apa yang-"_

 _Ucapan Gintoki terhenti ketika Takasugi kembali memeluknya. Kali ini keduanya berhadapan. Takasugi memeluknya erat, dan membenamkan kepala Gintoki ke dadanya._

 _Hangat._

 _Itu yang dirasakan Gintoki._

 _Tanpa sadar, Gintoki membalas pelukan Takasugi._

" _Biarkan seperti ini, Takasugi. Sebentar saja.." ucap Gintoki lirih._

 _Takasugi tersenyum hangat, mencium puncak kepala Gintoki, dan memejamkan matanya._

* * *

Gintoki menghela nafas ketika kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

'Argh, kenapa tingkahku kemarin seperti gadis remaja saja sih?!' pekiknya dalam hati. Frustasi, ia mengusap kasar rambutnya.

'Lagipula apa yang orang itu lakukan di Edo? Mendatangiku, lalu kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.'

"Harusnya aku membunuhnya saja kemarin." gumam Gintoki kesal.

"Siapa yang mau kau bunuh, Yorozuya?"

"Toshi!" Gintoki terlonjak.

"J-Jangan memanggilku Toshi!" rupanya Hijikata yang terlihat sedang berpatroli keliling Edo dipagi hari.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." decih Gintoki lalu membuang muka.

"A-Apaaa?! Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau mengobrol denganmu!" bentak Hijikata kesal.

Malas membalas bentakan Hijikata yang biasanya selalu ia ladeni itu, Gintoki mempercepat jalannya.

"Oi." Hijikata lantas menyambar tangan Gintoki dan menariknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hijikata serius.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku? Lepaskan!"

"Aku baru gajian kemarin. Ayo, hari ini kutraktir ramen."

"Tidak usah."

"Ah, ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Tidak ada!"

"Kalau tidak ada, kau yang tukang makan ini tidak akan menolak traktiran kan?"

"Kau juga. Kalau tidak ada sesuatu, kau tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya mentraktir seseorang kan? Argh, dasar Mayora!" teriak Gintoki tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau bilang?! Keriting!" balas Hijikata sembari menarik rambut Gintoki.

"Otaku!" tak mau kalah Gintoki juga menjambak rambut hitam Hijikata.

"Hahh?!"

"Pengangguran!"

"PNS rendahan!"

"Kau-!"

Dan begitu terus sampai Rhoma Irama duet dengan EXO.

* * *

"Apa-apaan Shinsengumi sialan itu. Rambut Gin-san yang indah ini ternodai." masih narsis sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat adegan jambak-jambakannya tadi.

"Gintoki."

"Ah? Zura?"

"Namaku Katsura! Aish, jangan buat aku kesal!"

"Hm. Ada apa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau tenang seperti ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Katsura heran.

Gintoki menghela nafas.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau. Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Aku hanya memanggilmu kan. Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan masalah penghancuran anjing-anjing Bakufu itu di kedai Dango."

"Jangan mengajakku untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Dasar teroris!" teriak Gintoki kesal.

"Berisik!"

"Aku hanya memastikan. Kemarin malam bawahanku melihatmu di jembatan." kini Katsura terlihat serius.

Gintoki terdiam.

"Dan kau tidak sendiri." lanjutnya.

"Z-Zura.."

Katsura menatap Gintoki serius.

"Bawahanku tidak tahu siapa yang ada bersamamu saat itu. Tapi jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu saat anak buahku memberitahukan ciri-cirinya. Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalnya, Gintoki?"

"B-Bukan urusanmu." Gintoki mencoba pergi dari tempat itu. Dan Katsura menahannya.

"Kalau terasa menyakitkan.." Katsura menatap tajam kearah Gintoki.

"Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya, Gintoki?"

* * *

Malam telah larut. Saat itulah Gintoki baru saja kembali. Saat masuk keruangannya yang tentunya gelap karena belum dihidupkan, ia merasa ada seseorang disana.

Hanya melihat siluet orang itu yang membelakanginya karena tengah memandang langit lewat jendela yang terbuka, mengendap-endap, Gintoki berjalan menuju saklar.

"Jangan hidupkan lampunya, Gintoki." orang itu membuka suara.

Gintoki membeku. Suara ini...

"T-Taka..sugi?"

Namun akhirnya Gintoki mencoba tenang.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya datar.

"Kemarilah." dan orang yang ternyata Takasugi itu malah menyuruhnya mendekat.

Gintoki bergeming.

"Kemari. Gintoki."

Dan entah kenapa, mungkin karena takut, tak tahulah, Gintoki berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerjanya, yang memang dekat jendela, menuju ketempat Takasugi.

"Bergabunglah dengan Kihetai."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa selalu berada disini , Gintoki. Bergabunglah, dan kau bisa selalu berada disisiku." Gintoki memandang kearah Takasugi. Wajahnya masih memandang datar kearah Edo. Tapi Gintoki sadar. Suara Takasugi berubah. Seperti memohon.

Gintoki ikut memandang langit malam Edo yang terlihat gelap. Kosong.

"Kau bisa menjalani hidup normal kalau kau mau. Tinggal di Edo, d-dan..." Gintoki berhenti mencoba menstabilkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

Takasugi tiba-tiba menarik Gintoki kearahnya. Dan menciumnya.

"T-Takasu- hmmph." Gintoki memberontak. Takasugi melumat bibir Gintoki. Dan makin menjadi, bahkan kini lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih Gintoki, ketika suara desahan Gintoki membuatnya lupa diri.

Satu persatu baju kedua pria itu terlepas. Si perak yang berada di bawah, tentunya tetap diatas futon, mendesah nikmat ketika si mata satu menjelajah setiap inci tubuhnya. Mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih, dan menandainya sebagai miliknya secara tak langsung.

Dan ketika pria yang dijuluki Shiroyasha itu mendesah dengan kerasnya karena hentakan yang terus menerus dari pemimpin Kihetai itu, malam yang makin larut menjadi saksi.

Mereka telah bersatu.

 **End.**

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Disisi lain, diwaktu yang sama. Tepatnya diluar kediaman Yorozuya. Nampak 2 orang pria dengan 2 caping yang menghiasi kepala mereka berdiri bersandar di tembok dekat kedai Otose.

"Astaga... 2 orang bodoh itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sakamoto?" tanya salah seorangnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Gintoki bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Pantas saja si stoic itu benar-benar menyukainya sejak dulu." orang yang dipanggil Sakamoto itu menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyesal mengajakmu kemari." seorang pria dengan rambut panjangnya membenarkan posisi capingnya agar menutupi wajahnya. Yang nampak memerah sangat tanpa disadarinya.

"O-Oi, Katsuraaa, kau mau kemanaaa?"

Dan kedua pria itu berjalan meninggalkan daerah itu, meninggalkan 2 orang lainnya yang berbeda karakter itu, untuk mengurusi masalah pribadi mereka sendiri.

 **Masa depan tiada yang tahu. Tapi jika perbedaan** _ **yin**_ **dan** _ **yang**_ **sekalipun dapat saling melengkapi dan menguatkan...**

 **Mungkin masa depan pun tak masalah.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Terinspirasi dari interaksi 2 orang mantan rekan pejuang itu yang nampak imut-imut dilihat XD Walau sebenarnya Takasugi lebih pendek sedikit dari Gintoki, disini Takasugi lebih tinggi daripada Gin-chan ya :D

Oke, biar authornya senang, boleh kasih review nya. Klik juga tombol fav dan follow nya ya^^

Ciao~


End file.
